Hell's fire versus Heaven's ice
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Hitsugaya Hoshi, son of Toushirou and Momo, is starting the academy with his sister. there he meets friends, enemies, and the girl who will steal his heart, Tsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hell's fire versus Heaven's ice

Summary: the new academy students to the soul society meet an unusual girl. She not only knows their parents, but everyone's swords as well! The weird thing is she never seems to age, ever! And she has no family, only her sword which she's had since forever. Soon people are making fun of her for having no known parents, meaning she lived on the streets when she was younger. Calling her street rat seemed the most common. But soon enough an old friend of hers kid started to get a crush on her. He's even the same age as her, too. But his twin sister and his best friend seem to want to do anything to keep him away from heaven's ice. Even if it means pushing him into hell's fire.

Characters:

Hitsugaya Inu: Hoshi's sister has a dislike of Tsuki. Very arrogant.

Hitsugaya Hoshi: Inu's brother. After an amount of time starts to gain a crush on Tsuki. Friends with Kurosaki Raikousiro.

Kurosaki Raikousiro: friends with Inu and Hoshi. Holds an extreme dislike of Tsuki. Very arrogant and rude.

Tsuki: Nicknamed 'Eternal Moon' by the older shinigami, and 'street rat' by peers, Tsuki has lived in the Seireitei for over a decade. For one reason of another Tsuki is immortal. Not knowing her parents, Tsuki only relied and herself and her zanpakuto Rikkamaru. Tsuki was born with an unusual ability. She is able to enter another's mind and talk to their swords. That is how she is able to learn about one's sword before they ever do.

Zanpakuto:

Okamimaru: for some odd reason, Okamimaru is a black fire wolf. The black fire indicates that it is a fire from hell. Okamimaru's actually very kind to Tsuki even though her wielder hates Tsuki.

Raikou: Kyuubimaru. Enjoys Tsuki's company because she is quiet but listens to him (when he rants on about how stupid his wielder is.)

Hakumaru: Hoshi's sword. A short-tempered ice-water dragon. Likes Tsuki and later shows an interest in Rikkamaru.

Rikkamaru: Tsuki's partner. A patient ten-tailed ice-water dragon. Her scales own a pearl-like shine that sparkle in light. She comes from another dimension unknown to others but Tsuki. Does not like others around _her_ Tsuki, going so far as to attacking them.

Shikai's release:

Tsuki: Freeze the earth, Rikkamaru!

Hoshi: Upon the sky, Hakumaru!

Inu: From the pits of hell, Okamimaru!

Raikousiro: Into the sun, Kyuubimaru!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own bleach

Hoshi walked with his best friend Rai and his sister Inu near the 14th compound. There were originally supposed to be 14 squads but they could never find a captain that was respected enough to run it. As they rounded a corner, they saw something odd.

Laying on one of the roofs was a young girl. She seemed about Hoshi's age with long white/silver hair. She was wearing shinigami robes and, as she opened her eyes, he saw her vivid purple eyes staring straight at him. As she rubbed her eyes wearily, he suddenly became aware of the other two near him as they too stared at her. When he turned his attention back to her, he saw she had opened her eyes and was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

She then jumped down and introduced herself to them. "Hi I'm Tsuki, what are your names?" she asked. She stared at them curiously. His sister started first.

"I'm _Hitsugaya_ Inu." She said, stressing her family's name. 'Of course,' Hoshi thought. 'Our family is very high ranked. Let's see what this girl does.' Then, surprising everyone, she was on the floor laughing her head off. "I knew I recognized that aura somewhere! You have the same arrogant air Shirou has when Momo's not around!" she continued to laugh for a while then she stopped. Confused as to why she stopped so suddenly, they followed her gaze to the roof. Standing there was an angry Toushirou and standing next to him was Momo with a sweat drop.

While Toushirou was grumbling, Tsuki suddenly squealed. "Taichou, your son looks exactly like you used to when you were younger. You know, before the growth spurt." A growled was heard from the older white haired shinigami, but she chose to ignore it. She suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I've got the perfect name for him." They all saw the sudden attention given to her by the captain. "Chibi Shirou-chan." That caused a chain reaction. The red head Rai burst out laughing, Inu looked like someone had insulted her, not her brother, Hoshi was snarling like a rabid wolf, Toushirou had a big sweat drop on his head, and Momo was giggling.

"Tsuki always did have a way with words and a sense of humor to go with it." Momo said still giggling, causing her husband to snort. "Oh cheer up remember what happened to Renji?" this got another snort, it was an amused one. Curiosity getting the best of him Rai asked, "What happened to Renji?"

"That is something you'll know in the future." And with that, the girl disappeared.

Hey I'm leaving for a while, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach

As the trio continued to walk, with Hoshi muttering under his breath and sulking, a little pinkette ran into them.

"Ow! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Yachiru! Have you seen Moonshine anywhere?"

"Who's Moonshine?"

"Moonshine, Moonshine! You guys should know her! She's one of my best friends!"

"Other people call me Tsuki, Chiru-chan." They followed the voice to the white-haired girl standing on another roof. As if reading the trio's mind, she simply stated "I didn't learn the other punk's name."

Quietly growling, Rai stated, "Kurosaki Raikousiro." That received a snort from the girl. A whine came from her.

"Why is it that pipsqueak and blockhead had idiots for children?" when this registered to them there were all ready two killing intents seeping from a spot behind Tsuki. Turning around Tsuki faced two ticked captains. One was from the tenth company and one from the fifth. As they continued to glare at her Renji came up from behind them to look at the two.

Tsuki, automatically recognizing him, literally yelled, "Hi hot head!" that seemed to break the tension. Both Ichigo and Toushirou started grinning and snickering at Renji. Renji, on the other hand, had paled and hidden behind Ichigo at those words. Rai who couldn't take it any more blurted, "Goddamn it, what happened to Renji to make him like this around _her_?!" he said pointing to Tsuki at one point.

Ichigo, stilling laughing his ass off, simply stated, "Renji, at one point, had gained arrogance around him that no one enjoyed. Even Tsuki was affected with it at one point. So, after feeling he was overdoing it, she set his _hair_ on fire. It was hilarious seeing it really." After he finished, Ichigo fell straight back into laughing.

Rai, hearing the end of the story, began snickering like a hyena.

Inu, still annoyed from what Tsuki said about her dad, snarled, "Well, if you can make fun of our parents, who are your oh so mighty family?!" This seemed to stop everything. Both Ichigo and Renji glared resentfully at Inu, Yachiru looked upset, even Toushirou looked displeased with his daughter.

"Moonshine doesn't have a mom or dad, Mutt face." Yachiru said sadly.

"Why you little- wait, you said no parents? That makes her a _street rat!_" Inu said howling with laughter. Rai soon joined her with Hoshi snickering as well.

What they didn't know is that these words awoke memories from Tsuki. Some good memories most filled with a sorrow unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own bleach.

_Flash back_

"_What's that on your neck, street dog? I guess it's a collar, ne? It makes since for a worthless bitch like you." Daku, an annoying boy in the academy with her sneered these insults nonstop until he noticed an increase killing intent coming off of the girl before him. But it wasn't for what you'd expect. Her anger was directed toward the comment about her choker. It was a black choker that had a tag-like part which held a ruby on. She wasn't mad at the insult, but the fact that he made fun of something one of her best friends Momo made especially for her. That angered her deeply._

"_Hey, where are your cronies, Kurokumo? They finally realize you aren't worth their lives?" Tsuki asked, feigning innocence. She knew what happened to them. Day after day, young Tsuki had been beating or gotten beaten by Kurokumo's cronies over dominance of the academy. Truly, the fight was between two 'gangs', so to speak._

_The older group was called 'The Blades' because each higher up's sword had color-related names. They were very ruthless and cared little for others besides them selves._

_The other group was, literally, they're exact opposite. They were simply called 'Myth'. Each person on this team's sword had a spirit with a Mythological form (except Rukia). They were also very kind to others even though others are not nice to them. Tsuki just happens to be something similar of a leader for 'Myth' and is very proud of it._

"_Bring it on, Kurokumo. Your name explains your thickness." With that said they both drew their swords and began to clash. _

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Momo, what happened?!" Tsuki had been walking to her compound when she saw a scared Momo with a nervous and angry Toushirou watching over her._

"_They said they hurt you, Tsuki they said that they had killed you!" once she finished saying that she ran to the young girl and cried the rest of her now false fears onto Tsuki's shoulder as the young girl soothed Momo._

"_Aw don't listen to those idiots, Momo. They have yet to get me and they never will. Now why don't you go thank Shirou for watching over you, ne?"_

_Hinamori dried her tears. "Your right, Tsuki, thanks." With that said, the brunette went up to Shirou._

"_Thanks for protecting me, Shirou-chan." As she thanked him, Momo kissed him on the forehead, causing him to blush a vibrant red._

_Smiling as she watched the two interact, Tsuki quickly said, "Alright you two lovebirds, race you to the compound for odango, watermelon, and peaches!" After turning a red that puts lobsters to shame, Shirou and Momo ran side by side to the compound, happy to be apart of this little family. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own bleach.

_Flashback_

"_Why does this keep on happening?! How do we always race the clock?! And why were you in another tree?" Rukia yelled, hitting Renji repetitively over the head._

"_And when I decided to come up there to get you, Tsuki caught me! And then-" the brunette's ranting was cut short by a certain amethyst-eyed female._

_Rukia and Renji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" And with that, the trio sped up. One of said runners was laughing her head off trying to get to class. The other two were near homicidal as they ran after the snowy hair girl._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Renji, focus! Don't put in so much reiatsu!" Tsuki snapped, circling the boy and correcting his stance. Having done so poorly with his Kidou training, Renji was placed in after class practice with Tsuki as his Mentor._

"_Let's try Hadou 4: white lightning." And with that, she easily slid into the right stance with Renji, only to stop the incantation mid-sentence as a bolt of lightning seared her body until smoke slowly began to rise throughout her body. In pain, Tsuki slumped to the ground unconscious._

"_Well, well, well. _Street rats_. What are you doing here? Too stupid to do things right during class?" a voice cut through the thick silence that fell over the area, mixing with Tsuki's labored breathing._

"_You bastard, how dare you hurt her!" all he got as a reply were a pair of gleaming eyes and a sneer, both of which disappeared into the night as the person ran, mingling with the shadows of dusk._

"_Come on you. We'd better get you to the 4__th__ division soon, or Unohana-taichou will skin me alive." With that said Renji bent down and scooped up Tsuki into his arms. With a quick jog, Renji ran to the 4__th__ division, fearing the consequences of not making it in time._

"_What do you mean, 'Tsuki got hurt during practice'! I swear, if she's hurt too badly, Renji your lifespan just lost a few centuries!"_

_Chaos had broken in the waiting room of division 4. Rukia was close to strangling Renji, and Hinamori was forced to hold down Toushirou lest he join Rukia in killing the idiotic red-head._

"_Now, now, what will Unohana-taichou say when she sees what's happened to her waiting room?" this turned everyone's attention to the now awake Tsuki as she stared at them (bandage over her forehead) with a half-lidded gaze._

_Tears running down both girls faces, Hinamori and Rukia ran forward and hugged her, having thought her near dead. Both Toushirou and Renji stood back, both fearing death by two emotional girls._

"_Stop doing this! Tsuki please stop making us think you're dead! We can't lose the closest thing we had to a mom and a sister."_

"_Okay. I promise." Tsuki murmured, eyes finally shutting due to exhaustion, both girls already asleep beside her, the boys in the chairs nearby._

_End Flashback_

_What did ya think? Please review._

_Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own bleach,

As Tsuki stared at Inu while she continued her rant, she heard… something… hissing gently into her ear. She listened to it for another minute before gasping silently and clutching her throat tightly, the world melting silently before her. All too soon a familiar darkness swooped in to hold her in its embrace.

----Different POV----

"Ahhhh, look, the little rat is gonna cry." Inu's sneer finally caught the elder shinigami's attention as time went on. They turned to look at Tsuki before choking on cries of alarm.

Tsuki was staring at the floor as ten tails made of pure white reiatsu wrapped around her and dragged her into a cocoon. Yachiru finally made a sound as she lunged at the disappearing cocoon. But she was too late, the cocoon and Tsuki were gone.

"S-She's gone. She was taken." Raikoushiro muttered stupidly.

"No shit she was taken! We're not blind." Rengi hissed angrily, his glare intense as he switched between the three children.

As Rengi gazed at the children, Toushirou walked to where Tsuki disappeared and tried to pick up traces of the reiastu that had taken her. He suddenly froze before stumbling back, eyes wide in alarm.

"Who was it, Hitsugaya?" Rengi asked, hand on his Zabimaru.

"I-It's not possible." Shirou said eyes wide as his breath began to come out in clouds.

"Just say who it was, dad. Who would want such a useless rat, anyway?" Inu asked, only to reel back as Yachiru's small hand connected with her face.

"Stop being so mean mutt face! You know nothing about her. NOTHING AT ALL!" Yachiru scream broke as small tears built up behind her eyes, before she turned away, rubbing her face on her sleeve.

"Guys… that was Rikkamaru's reiastu." Histugaya's words were met by cries of despair from both Momo and Yachiru.

"Who's Rikkamaru?" Rai not-so-quietly whispered to Hoshi, who only shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

"Rikkamaru is the demon of despair, the death of dreams, and holds a heart filled with hatred." A voice said from the shadows, which all but terrified the children as Rukia stepped out. "She's also Tsuki's……" Rukia took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's also Tsuki's zanpakuto.

----Change POV----

Where… where was she? Why was she tired? She was so tired, she felt dead. Dead.

Dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don't own Bleach

-----

--Tsuki's place--

"My little one, what have those humans done to you? Good, you still breathe. Those creatures will pay for hurting my precious, my little one. My Tsuki."

--Cut to the others--

"You see children, neither Tsuki nor Rikkamaru have lived the best lives. Before we met her, Tsuki was very cold to those around her, having learned to not trust anyone. In fact Rengi and I were what you call 'street rats.'" Rukia paused to look at the shameful faces of the three children, before continuing.

"Rikkamaru is also a terribly possessive zanpakuto. I've personally seen Rikkamaru tear apart the souls of those who have tried handling her that are not Tsuki. Her rage tears Tsuki's mind often enough, and now, Tsuki has been taken by her. The one thing that consoles the great dragon's rage is now in that same creature's grasp."

As if by some unheard queue, at the end of Rukia's words, the earth seem to freeze over and a horrible voice seem to slither through.

**"Ah, yes. You are the little bugs that hurt my Tsuki, my Mani (1). I am pleased to meet you (please note the sarcasm). Allow me to introduce my self. I am my Mani's loyal servant and master, the one who let's her life live in fear yet let's her live. I am her Hati (2). I am Rikkamaru."**

The being before them was an almost beautiful monster. The ice edged scales glowed with a malevolent sparkle, accenting vicious gleam in her amethyst eyes. Ten tails flowed around her, ripping apart walls and brick. Rukia stepped forward carefully, and almost instantly the beast's eyes locked onto her pale form.

**"Little gami, what are you doing? Being brave will only get you killed now."** The creature purred these words, rearing on her hind legs, wings half-opened.

Rukia ignored these warnings and screamed up to the dragon's form, "Rikkamaru, stand down. Where's Tsuki-chan?!" At the mention of the mistress' name, Rikkamaru bared her teeth, the knife-like fangs gleaming ominously in the sun.

**"Do not speak her name, you inferior! She is safe, with me. You can no longer corrupt my precious with your filthy words. My strongest desire is now fulfilled, for her to no longer be touched by your impurity."**

--Tsuki's place--

Tsuki awoke with ice cradling her form, with cold chains wrapped around her connecting her to the glacier beneath her (3). She gasped as she heard the last sentence of her zanpakuto's words, before dropping her head and letting tears run from her shadowed eyes, and choked out only one thing.

"Insatiable desires lead to the destruction of one's self."

---End of chapter 7---

(1): Mani is the Norse god of the moon. He is chased by Hati, which causes the sun and moon to rise and set.

(2): Hati is a wolf in Norse mythology that is destined to chase the moon until Ragnorak, on which day he will swallow the moon while his brother Skoll swallows the sun.

(3): This is an allusion to Loki, who is chained to the earth by the other Norse gods, in an attempt to prevent Ragnorak.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
